Conventional vehicular pneumatic tires are utilized on some types of underground mining and construction equipment. Although such conventional tires provide reasonable service they are subject to considerably more abrasive wear due to the environments in which they are used.
In the case of mining equipment special over-sized tires may not be used due to side clearances of underground mining equipment to which they are applied being appreciably increased. In addition, the outer side wall portions of pneumatic tires used in underground mining operations are subject to excessive abrasive wear and are often caused to wear out or fail prematurely long before the tread portion is completely worn.
Accordingly, a need exists for a pneumatic tire constructed in a manner to provide a greater tread surface contact area and additional protection against abrasion and cuts in the outer side wall portions thereof.